The present invention relates to a molding for attachment to a vehicle, and particularly, to a trim molding having an outer layer injection molded about a core member.
One conventional type of trim molding for attachment to automotive vehicles, e.g. as body side molding, has included a solid metal core. This type of molding was made by roll forming a flat strip of metal into a predetermined shape and then extruding a polymeric material about the core to form an outer skin thereon.
One disadvantage encountered during fabrication of such trim moldings related to imperfections in the outer skin due to vibrations set up in the metal during the extrusion step. The metal core would transmit vibrations which would result in imperfections in the outer skin. Ridges, or "chatter lines" would appear in the outer skin due to the vibrations.
Another disadvantage of such trim moldings having metal cores involves their end caps. End caps were generally attached or molded to the end of the metal core and outer skin extrusion. This arrangement, however, provided an unsightly joint line between the end cap and the molding.
Another conventional method of making trim moldings involves extruding a thermoplastic material (typically PVC) to the desired shape and then injection molding ends on the cut ends of the extrusion to give a finished appearance. However, this method also suffers the disadvantage of providing a joint line between the end of the extrusion and the molded end cap. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that this method of manufacture requires fine tolerances in order to obtain a satisfactory appearance of the joint. If the extrusion is larger or smaller than the end cap, the end of the extrusion and end cap will not mate precisely. This leaves an unsightly condition requiring costly hand trimming and the resulting appearance is undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved trim molding overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings and accompanying claims.